official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
ScrapTD
The eigth (nineth counting the old Eugens Adventure) game published by Schrott Games is called have the name "ScrapTD" or more rarely "Scrap TD". It was first announced early June and is currently fresh released into the finished version. It's a 1v1 Tower Defense game in which players defend their base while they attack the opponent base. 10/03/18 |downloads=10000+ |stars=- |age_rating=0+ |category=Strategy }} Development Sneak peeks There were three sneak peeks / announcements so far. Announcement 1 The picture (Original: click here) has got published on Reddit by the developer himself, then on the Discord Channel too. It will be a 1vs1 PvP Tower Defense Game (TD) which appears to have some similarity to the pvp balloon tower TD game. On the pictures the first two barrels and Scrap (currency) are visible. It will come into a Public Beta-Phase according to the developer himself. Announcement 2 The second screenshot was released at the beginning of June 2018 (link to the original in the Reddit post: click here) and shortly thereafter in the discord on the then locked channel #scrap-td also announced along with the information that it is neither August nor end of June, but comes out in early July. On this screenshot we can see how Endte fights against himself. It is also a different path to recognize and four different constructs on the green area. There are also the following barrels: Coal (barrel 67 ( )), Danger Zone (barrel 74 ( )) and It's Alive (barrel 77 ( )). Announcement 3 On the 11th june Schrott Games answered that ScrapTD will have Teams, Leaderboards, Emotes and Upgrades. This was the biggest Leak/Sneek Peak/Announcement so far. On the same day this got known in the Discord Server everyone was able to write in the ScrapTD channel again. On the 23th june he posted a screenshot of the emotes. Alpha There was an alpha from begin of may to late June. Only some players of Scrap Clicker 2 got these alpha versions, which were seven versions in total. There were the teams in the alpha versions, but only two: Endtenclub, which was full at the end and the main team, exists in the public beta too and DontJoin, a weird team created during a test. There were only four Emotes: struck out tongue winking eye, duck, melon slice and earth. It was also possible to play against himself in the first versions by spamming the Play button. Public beta On the 6/28/2018 the public beta started and ended on the 10/03/2018. Everyone was able to download it from the play store. Only a few players ever reached 5000 trophies. There were more than 100 teams. Barrel Battlers was one of the very first teams and first place for a long time, deserving a mention. Endtenclub from the alpha also existed here, but dropped extremely when the 50 teams mark got reached. DontJoin didn't get recreated. Release Announcement On the first November 2018, 18:03, the developer, Schrott Games, leaked the release of the version 1.0 (In 1-2 weeks), meaning 0.5 being the last public beta and it having last for 5 months. He also leaked backups, one of the biggest new features in 1.0. Most probaply new upgrades, barrels and defenses also get added. Then he also wrote that all accounts below 100 trophies which are marked as inactive get deleted, a big discussion about resetting all accounts started because of the bad balancing for low players. On the third November 2018, he wrote that the update is almost finished and it released (~23:10 German Time). The chats of the top teams literally exploded. General Gameplay The game is easy to understand: There are three tabs (Upgrades, Main and Teams). It's a Tower Defense game in the scrap games style. Two players attack each other and defend. Matchfinding When pressing play the game will search for other players, showing a green screen. It will take the first one with the smallest trophy difference (Max.: 1600, higher at high arenas). Sending barrels When pressing on the icon with a barrel shape the barrel selection will plop up. The player can choose between fifteen barrels here. Each barrel costs scrap (200 to 10B) and has got four stats: health (75 to 10M), damage it deals to the player when reaching him (25 to 250), type (ground or air, nine ground, six air) and speed (0.4 to 2 tiles / second). Up to one barrel can be sent per second. After five won games the automatic sending gets unlocked. The first barrel is Circle Blue, the last Not Too Fresh, the fastest Mobile Delivery, the slowest Swiss and the first flying Lurid Layered. Placing defenses When pressing on the icon with a square shape the defense selection will plop up. The player can choose between six defenses here. Each costs scrap (1000 to 1.5B) and has got four stats: damage (50 to 30000), DPS (50 to 175,000), type (Ground and Air, five ground, three air, note that air defenses can attack ground too) and range (2 tiles to 2.5 tiles). Currently all defenses attack by shooting projectiles except Blue Laser and Tesla Tower, which shoot lasers. The first is Square Blue, the last Tesla Tower and the first air-attacking Airstrike. Health points Each player has got health points which change with the level. After choosing a name and reaching level 2 it's 1000. They get less (Only during a match, in the next they're full again) when barrels come to the player. The barrels which kill the players most often are Swiss with Mobile Delivery, Hot Stuff, Not Too Fresh and Chrome. The worst in this case are Circle Blue and Inception. Emotes There are currently 12 emotes in ScrapTD. Four are available from the beginning on and twelve more can be purchased using 250, 500 or 750 magnets each. They can be used in a match by clicking on the chat bubble icon. There's currently no anti-emote-spam, so players can use them as much as they want. They can be useful for giving signals during brick farming or while being in a match with a friend. Energy The player must pay one energy for each match after having played five. Usually the maximum energy is 4, but with upgrades it can be up to 10. One energy is given after two hours. It's still possible to play without energy - But no Bricks or Magnets will be given (but still trophies!). Trophies Trophies are a good way to say how good a player is. Players win or loose them after a match, depending on the trophy difference to the enemy. There's no trophy max, but getting more than 4500 is very hard since in the high-trophy area it's easy to loose them. Trophies decide the arena too. Levels The player level is depending on the experience points which are mostly given by leveling up barrels and defense. It unlocks the upgrades and teams. Also it sets the player's health points. Advanced Gameplay There's a lot for the rather advanced gameplay. Leaderboards There are two leaderboards, one for the players, another one for the teams. They are sorted by trophies. But not being in the top 100 players doesn't mean not being one of the best 100 - It's just sorted by trophies, not by skill or knowledge. Arenas There are seven arenas in total, the player's arena is decided by the amount of trophies. In each new arena 10% more Bricks (exponential) and one magnet more are awarded (Arena 6 awards 2 more magnets, because magnets are also 10% exponential). Messages There is something like a message log, which currently shows the fights (Player 1, Player 2, trophies won/lost and when). It also includes a function to watch replays and share them with the team since v0.5. Abilities Abilities, often called skills are something important, there are nine in total. Three of them can be used in a match at the same time. The perfect strategy Important to win is a good strategy. There's not one which can be used one every battle with a win chance of 100%, but there are many with a high chance. Tips: *There are many barrels which can be skipped like Not Black, Inception, Christmas and Hot Stuff. *Two Square Blues on a moderate level should be able to handle Circle Blue without any problems, and three Square Blues can handle Square pink until you can afford one Gatling Gun which can destroy all Square Pink. *Placing four Double Pain defenses will destroy Lurid Layered and some of It's Alive! while you are waiting for Tesla Tower. Three Blue Laser defenses can destroy all Danger Zones. Five or six Tesla Towers should be enough to stop any air enemy from destroying you. *Fill the rest with Gatling Gun II, as it's the most powerful defense in terms of DPS and can stop Chrome when you got enough of them. Thor is unstoppable as of now. Upgrade breaks Upgrade breaks are something invented by some fans. Upgrade break describes the point when there's not longer a sense to upgrade a barrel or defense, although upgrading defenses is useful at any time. That's because of the cost increase and rather low stat increase. They're mostly decided by the most popular strategies, best barrels, most killing barrels and most killing strategies. Current Upgrade Breaks list (Click) (Upgrade breaks outdated?) Name changing Name changing got added in Version 0.3 and was buggy until 0.4. In Scrap Clicker 2 there's no renaming limit, but it's once in a month in ScrapTD. Brick farming Brick farming is actually the best way to get bricks (As the name says). Usually two players in a team press on play in the same moment and try to don't kill each other until they get to the tie screen. Upgrades There are several things to upgrade and purchase. Barrel upgrades Each of the 17 barrels can be upgraded. After purchasing a barrel for 100 bricks, it's level 1 and can be leveled up to 20. Health points and damage get increased by 3%. Defense upgrades Each of the eight defenses can be upgraded. After purchasing a defense for 200 bricks, it's level 1 and can be leveled up to 20. Damage and DPS get increased by 3%. Buying emotes Of the 16 existing emotes eight must be bought. They cost 250 or 500 magnets each. Buying abilities Abilities are automatically unlocked, they don't have to be bought. Buying upgrades Only one upgrade can be bought right now, which increases the max. energy by 1 (Max. +6). Ad Tokens Ad Tokens got added with the version 0.5. They can be got by watching an ad or inviting friends using a code. Teams There are teams, like in Scrap Clicker 2, but different. There are many teams, the first created being Endtenclub and the first to reach 100k trophies Barrel Battlers. It has got the ranks Member, Elder, Co-Leader and Leader, 50 spaces for each team and the inactive tag, for whoever stays inactive for 2 weeks or more. Joining a team After reaching level 4 the teams get unlocked and so the function to join a team. It's a good idea to look for a rather low team at the beginning, the suggested ones are usually good ideas. After gathering many trophies it could be a good idea to go into a higher ranked team, but it isn't a necessity. Creating a team Creating a team costs 500 magnets. Team settings There are following settings: *Description *Min. trophies (0-3000) *Icon/symbol Trivia *It's the first and only game by Schrott Games which needs an internet connection to be playable. *On the 23th October 2018, the 100th team got created. On the same day, Affenbande became the #1 team and Barrel Battlers went down to #2, but Barrel Battlers recovered their first place in just some days having now 140k Trophies. Navigation de:ScrapTD Category:ScrapTD Category:Game Category:Schrott Games